Tears From An Angel
by NacaMichio
Summary: Castiel stands surrounded. Dean is dying by him and Castiel can't do a thing about it except fight and pray for the best in a battle he knows he won't win. no slash.
1. Driving Through Walls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural… and it really stinks.**

**This is my first story with Castiel. I saw when they first brought him in but not a lot after but I love him so here goes my best. Please review!**

Castiel breathed in deeply. Judging by the sound of their feet there were about seven of them. They had all been hired by the one in the front. He was the one with the angel killing knife. Castiel picked up his ringing phone.

"Sam. I failed to save Dean. I am sorry." He hung up the phone to the sound of Sam shouting into the mouthpiece. For a slight second Castiel thought of leaving, saving himself, taking the easy way out. A moan echoed in the room causing Castiel to glance away from the menacing man in front of him. Dean lay in the corner. Dean blinked and opened his eyes.

"Cas? Is that you?" He mumbled.

"Yes, Dean. I have come for you." He couldn't leave. Even if the world would cease to exist Dean would have saved him anyway as if Castiel himself was Dean's brother Sam.

"Shut up, Demon!" The hunter cried, "We actually captured this one to get at Sam Winchester. He's the one on our list, but you are the next best thing."

"I promise you, I am no demon." Castiel said calmly.

"The one who told us about Sam Winchester told us you would say that. That's why he gave us this." He gestured to the knife.

"Cas, get yourself out of here!" Dean sat up, obviously in pain. Castiel's jaw clenched.

"Would you leave?" Castiel stated bluntly. Dean started choking and gasping and Castiel's normally unchanged face slipped. He lept for Dean, the attackers leaped at him then the wall Castiel had been facing burst and exploded all over. Castiel spread his wings to block himself and the injured Dean. He winced when something hit him in the back. Pain laced his back and he collapsed on Dean and black touched his vision.

"Cas!" He heard behind him. He turned his head to see Sam behind him and the wall covered impala he had driving into the room. All the others had been run over by the car. Castiel grimaced at the long gashes in the paint and metal.

"Dean's going to kill you, Sam." Cas smiled, It had been a long time since the last time he felt that.

"I know. Come on." He helped Castiel stand and threw one of Castiel's arms across his shoulders. Sam helped him to the car and watched as he folded his wings. Sam frowned.

"Cas, your back!" Castiel's eye's watered with pain. He had been stabbed with the angel killing knife. It hurt. So did his wings. The shrapnel had sliced at his feathers, ripping a lot of them out.

"Go get Dean." Castiel whispered, his deep voice pitching up an octave in pain. Sam nodded but before he could move a chain wrapped around his throat. Sam grabbed it and fell into the fight out of Castiel's view. He could hear Sam Fighting and griping at the attacker.

"You…made the wrong… decision… Cas! Get Dean… Drive away. Go!" Sam choked then Cas heard a loud Smash. As the fight continued Castiel crawled over to Dean and put one of dean's arms across his shoulders, much as Sam had. Dean grunted but made no protest as they leaned on each other and hobbled painfully to the car. Dean fell into the backseat, tears streaking his face. Castiel saw a deep gash in Dean's shin and another on his forearm and across his chest. From the soaked back of Dean's shirt Castiel knew there was one on his back as well.

Castiel's eyes watered as he sat painfully in the driver's seat. He saw that Sam was on the trunk struggling with the man with the chain. Castiel started the car and drove backward as fast as he could then stomped the brake hard. Sam and his attacker rolled off. Castiel knew that Sam would get the upper hand now, and he did. Soon Sam was up and walked to the front, sitting heavily, slamming the door loudly after hitting his head on the doorframe.

"Drive like hell, Cas, before another one gets up." Sam rubbed the bruise forming on his throat. Castiel turned to Sam and smiled.

"I do not understand your reference. Hell cannot drive."

Sam got out and went around to the driver's side, shoving Castiel to the shotgun seat. Castieal heard the engine start and leaned on the window.

"I'll get you two out of here, safe and sound. I'll take care of you." They heard Dean stirring in the backseat.

"Awe, thanks mom. Do you think later we can talk about the way babies are made?" Dean coughed out.

"You already know how that is, Dean." Castiel stated, wincing with the pain. He was glad his brothers were safe. Sam had come just in time. A new set of tears poured down his face. What was that? Castiel was sad. And ashamed.

"Cas. This wasn't your fault. If you hadn't come when you did then I would be dead." Dean said, sitting up in the back seat, as if reading Castiel's mind. Castiel smiled.

"Thank you, Dean." He closed his eyes and fell into the darkness of what he hoped was sleep but would be ok if it was death.


	2. His Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any characters on it… just this story… sigh…

Castiel woke up and shivered. He felt for the edge of his jacket. He didn't find it. His back hurt like he had been stabbed. Actually he wasn't even wearing any of his own clothes. He looked down at himself. He was lying in a white bed with a white dotted shirt that went down to his knees with a white sheet covering his legs. There were machines around and attached to him and there was a horrible beeping noise.

"Hey, Cas." He looked at the door. Sam was there in the doorway of the horrible white room.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the hospital." Sam smiled.

"Oh, yeah." He remembered the knife hitting him while he shielded Dean from the shrapnel.

"You feeling ok?" Sam asked. Castiel had been feeling ok but now that Sam mentioned it, pain laced through his back as he felt every stitch that held his wound together.

"I feel horrible. This is awful. Where is Dean?" Castiel asked quietly.

"Dean is…" Sam's voice broke, "The nurse said you could walk if you want to see him." Sam covered his face with his hair.

"What's wrong with him? What's wrong Sam?"

"He… Doesn't remember anything. Nothing."

"Take me to him." Sam nodded and helped Castiel out of the bed and down the hall. Dean was laying quietly in his room. He had an IV attached to his arm and an oxygen mask obscuring his face. He looked at them with sunken eyes. A grin split his face.

"This…" He removed the mask, "Must be Cas, Do you mind if I call you that, Castiel?" he replaced the mask when he finished his last words.

"You have always called me that." Castiel said quietly

"Really?" He ripped off the mask, "Really? Have I always called you that? I wouldn't know. And I'm supposed to believe that he is my brother and you're an angel that helps us fight demons and evil spirits?" he fell back into his pillow, exasperated after his rant.

Sam was reduced to a trembling mass as he slid down the wall and curled his knees to his chest, sobbing. Dean looked over and his face contorted.

"Dean. I am Castiel. Sam here_ is_ your brother. I am an angel of the Lord, sent to aid you and…"

"Save it. I , for some reason, believe he is my brother and maybe we hunt evil in this world like ghosts or whatever but I stop believing at angels."

"You are so stubborn." Castiel sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Dean." Sam looked up, his voice choked with sobs.

"Sammy?" Did he remember Sam or had Sam told him that was his nickname.

"You don't remember anything?" Sam looked up at his older brother lying helpless in the bed.

"I remember that I called you Sammy, my name is Dean and he is Castiel, but you actually told me that one. You say that we were ghost hunting or somewhat and that we fell into a trap where they were trying to get to you because you have demon blood in you. This trap was set for you but they got me instead and he was injured trying to save me but failed. For some reason when you told me you crashed the car through the wall I became really angry and thought to myself 'if he wrecked my Impala I will kill him.' And I have no clue why I think this."

Sam smiled, "I have an idea but it involves us sneaking you out of here. You are well enough to leave they just wanted to make sure you are alright. They say your memory may never come back but different people involved in your life or different things in your life or even music could bring it back. I know what we need to do. First you are going to drive your car. If that doesn't work we are going to see _her."_

"Which her?" Castiel asked. At this Dean raised his eyebrows.

"There was more than one her?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah." Both Sam and Castiel said at the same time.

"So I'm a lucky son of a bitch."

"No you're a jerk."

"Oh yeah, and you are the Bitch." Dean grinned then coughed up a lung.

"Who are you calling?" Castiel asked Sam. Sam grinned.

"Jo."

**I hope you liked it because I worked really hard on this one. I will probably be posting the next section faster because it is the easier part of the story. I hope to have a little Jo and Dean but It will still be a Castiel story**


End file.
